1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoking article which controls variations in a smoke delivery caused by a difference in smoking behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cigarettes commercially available in Japan have the contents of tar and nicotine displayed on their packages. These values are delivered values when the cigarettes are smoked through a smoking article under ISO conditions. It is known that the values displayed on cigarette packages may not be achieved depending on the individual smoking behavior.
A device for monitoring individual smoking behavior or the smoke delivery is described in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0099554, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0130860 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,420. However, these devices are simply intended to monitor the smoke delivery, and cannot control variations in the smoke delivery caused by the difference in individual smoking behavior.